The invention relates to a food processor having a drive subassembly that is disposed in the housing of the food processor and is coupled, in drive terms, to a gearwheel that is connected, in its axis center, to a first output shaft or driveshaft, which driveshaft is further provided with a drive pinion for a planet gear that is associate with the gearwheel and to the planet carrier of which is connected a further driveshaft, which encloses the first driveshaft concentrically.
In the case of such a commercially available food processor, the planet gear is disposed axially above the gearwheel, which results in an increase in the overall height in relation to a food processor without such a planet gear.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a food processor that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that, despite the installation of a planet gear, the overall volume is not increased.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a food processor, including a housing, a first driveshaft, a second driveshaft concentrically enclosing the first driveshaft, a cup-shaped gearwheel having a center axis, a lateral cup surface, and an outer tooth formation on the lateral cup surface, defining a cup space, and being connected to the first driveshaft substantially at the center axis, a drive subassembly disposed in the housing and coupled to the outer tooth formation of the gearwheel, a planet carrier connected to the second driveshaft, a planet gear associated with the gearwheel and the planet carrier, the planet gear having a cup-shaped hollow-wheel toothed ring inserted concentrically into the cup space of the gearwheel, and the first driveshaft having a drive pinion coupled to the planet gear.
According to the invention, the gearwheel is cup-shaped and, on its lateral cup surface, has an outer tooth formation. Also, the fixed toothed ring of the planet gear is configured as a cup-like hollow-wheel toothed ring and is inserted concentrically into the cup space of the gearwheel. The cup-like shape of the gearwheel provides a space for accommodating the planet gear. As a result, despite the installation of the planet gear, there is no increase in overall height in relation to a food processor without such a planet gear. In addition, the overall height of the food processor using the planet gear according to the invention is reduced in relation to food processors with conventional planet gears.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a gear unit that can be handled independently is achieved in that one end of the first driveshaft is mounted on the bottom housing part of the food processor and the other end is mounted in a bearing mount provided on the lid of a mixing bowl associated with the food processor. The gearwheel and the hollow-wheel toothed ring, containing the planet wheels and the planet carriers thereof, may be joined together outside the food processor and, then, be fitted as a unit on the housing of the food processor.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the assembly of such a gear unit is aided if U-shaped carrying arms that engage over the lateral cup surface of the gearwheel and can be fastened on the housing are provided on the hollow-wheel toothed ring. The hollow-wheel toothed ring can, then, easily be fastened on the housing of the food processor.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the carrying arms are integrally formed on the toothed ring.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the carrying arms are releasably mounted in a rotationally fixed manner on the housing.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the carrying arms are secured by the housing at least one of in a form-lock and a force-lock, at least in an axial direction of the driveshaft.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the number of assembly operations is reduced further if the sun wheel of the planet gear is integrally formed on the inside of the cup base of the gearwheel.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, sufficient cooling of the gear unit is achieved by placing fan blades on the outside of the cup base of the gearwheel.
Because the fan blades are integrally formed on the cup base, there is no need for a separate operation for fitting the fan blades. These fan blades serve, at the same time, as stiffening ribs for the gearwheel.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the gearwheel is configured, in a particularly favorable manner with respect to its torsional rigidity, if the fan blades taper in height in the direction of the center of the cup base.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the heat dissipation on the gearwheel is particularly favorable if the fan blades are curved counter to the direction of rotation of the gearwheel.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the planet gear is connected to and, preferably, meshes with, the gearwheel and the planet carrier, the planet gear meshes with the gearwheel, and the drive pinion meshes with the planet gear.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the planet carrier is fixedly connected to the second driveshaft, preferably, integral with the second driveshaft.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the first driveshaft, the second driveshaft, the gearwheel, the planet carrier, and the planet gear are disposed in the housing.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the planet gear is mounted within the housing, with a particularly low level of noise being produced, if the carrying arms are mounted on the housing by elastically configured bearing elements. Such a configuration results in the coupling between the planet gear and the housing having a particularly sound-absorbing action.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a food processor, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.